pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Shihab Nye
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = poet, songwriter | genre = poetry | notableworks = }} Naomi Shihab Nye (born March 12, 1952) is an American poet, songwriter, and children's writer. Life Youth Nye was born in Saint Louis, Missouri, to a Palestinian father and American mother. Her father, Aziz Shihab, wrote books such as A Taste of Palestine: Menus and Memories. At the age of 6, Nye began writing poems as soon as she learned how to write. She was influenced by her mother who read to her all the time. At first her early works were based on childish things such as cats, squirrels, friends, teachers, etc. It wasn't until she was 14 that she visited her Palestinian grandmother; this would eventually become part of the messages in her many collections of poetry. Her book "Fuel" is an example. Some of her earlier works were published in S''eventeen, Modern Poetry Studies'', and Ironwood.Interview with Naomi Shihab Nye Private lifelife Nye graduated from Trinity University in San Antonio, Texas, and still resides in that city. Although she regards herself as a "wandering poet", she refers to San Antonio as her home. She and her photographer husband, Michael Nye, have a son, Madison. Career Her debut collection of poems, Different Ways to Pray, explored the theme of similarities and differences between cultures, which would become a lifelong area of focus. Her other books include poetry collections 19 Varieties of Gazelle: Poems of the Middle East, A Maze Me, Red Suitcase, Field Trip and Fuel; a collection of essays entitled Never in a Hurry; a young-adult novel called Habibi (the semi-autobiographical story of an Arab-American teenager who moves to Jerusalem in the 1990s) and picture book Lullaby Raft, which is also the title of one of her two albums of music. (The other is called Rutabaga-Roo; both were limited-edition.) Nye has edited many anthologies of poems, for audiences both young and old. A well-known anthology is This Same Sky: A Collection of Poems from around the World, which contains translated work by 129 poets from 69 different countries. Her most recent anthology is called Is This Forever, Or What?: Poems and paintings from Texas. Recognition She has won many awards and fellowships, among them 4 Pushcart Prizes, the Jane Addams Children's Book award, the Paterson Poetry Prize, many notable book and best book citations from the American Library Association, and a 2000 Witter Bynner Fellowship.http://www.loc.gov/today/pr/2000/00-019.html In June 2009, Nye was named as one of PeaceByPeace.com's first peace heroes.http://www.peacebypeace.com/heroes/view/id/89 Publications Poetry * Tattooed Feet (chapbook), 1977. * Eye-to-Eye (chapbook), 1978. *''Different Ways to Pray''. Portland, OR: Breitenbush, 1980. *''On the Edge of the Sky''. Madison, WI: Iguana Press, 1981. *''Hugging the Jukebox''. New York: Dutton, 1982. *''Yellow Glove''. Portland, OR: Breitenbush, 1986. *''Invisible''. Denton, TX: Trilobite, 1987. *''Mint'' (prose poems). Brockport, NY: State Street Press, 1991. *''Red Suitcase''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1994. *''Words under the Words: Selected Poems''. Portland, OR: Far Corner Books, 1995. *''Fuel''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1998. *''Mint Snowball'' (prose poems; includes selections previously published in Mint). Tallahasee, FL: Anhinga Press, 2001. *''You and Yours''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2005. Short fiction * There is no Long Distance Now. New York: HarperCollins, 2011. Juvenile Poetry *''The Space between Our Footsteps: Poems and paintings from the Middle East'' (with others). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1998 ** published as The Flag of Childhood: Poems from the Middle East. New York: Aladdin, 2002. *''Come with Me: Poems for a journey'' (images by Dan Yaccarino). New York: Greenwillow Books, 2000. *''Nineteen Varieties of Gazelle: Poems of the Middle East''. New York: Greenwillow Books, 2002. *''Is This Forever, or What? Poems and paintings from Texas''. New York: Greenwillow Books, 2004. *''Sweet Sifter in Time: Poems for girls'' (illustrated by Terre Maher). New York: Greenwillow Books, 2005. Stories *''Sitti's Secrets'' (illustrated by Nancy Carpenter). New York: Macmillan, 1994. *''Benito's Dream Bottle'' (illustrated by Yu Cha Pak). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1995. *''Never in a Hurry'' (essays for young adults). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1996. *''Habibi'' (novel for young adults). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1996. *''Lullaby Raft'' (illustrated by Vivienne Flesher). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1997. *''Baby Radar'' (illustrated by Nancy Carpenter). New York: Greenwillow Books, 2003. Edited *''This Same Sky: A collection of poems from around the world''. New York: Four Winds Press, 1992. *''The Tree Is Older Than You Are: Poems and stories from Mexico''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1995. *''I Feel a Little Jumpy around You: A book of her poems and his poems collected in pairs'' (edited with Paul Janeczko). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1996. *''What Have You Lost?'' (young-adult poetry, with photos by Michael Nye). New York: Greenwillow Books, 1999. *''Salting the Ocean: 100 poems by young poets'' (illustrated by Ashley Bryan). New York: Greenwillow Books, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Naomi Shihab Nye b. 1952, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 15, 2012. Audio / video *''Come with Me: Poems for a journey'' (eAudiobook). Jamestown, NY: Chautauqua Institution, 2002. *''Naomi Shihab Nye'' (CD). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 2003. *''Naomi Shihab Nye interview'' (CD). Buffalo, NY: Poetry Collection, University at Buffalo, 2009. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Naomi Shihab Nye + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 26, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of English-language songwriters References Critical studies * Gómez-Vega, Ibis. "The Art of Telling Stories in the Poetry of Naomi Shihab Nye." MELUS 6.4 (Winter 2001): 245-252. * Gómez-Vega, Ibis. "Extreme Realities: Naomi Shihab Nye's Essays and Poems." Alif: Journal of Comparative Poetics 30 (2010): 109-133. * Mercer, Lorraine, and Linda Strom. "Counter Narratives: Cooking Up Stories of Love and Loss in Naomi Shihab Nye's Poetry and Diana Abu-Jaber's Crescent." MELUS 32.4 (Winter 2007): 33-46. * Orfalea, Gregory. "Doomed by Our Blood to care: The Poetry of Naomi Shihab Nye." Paintbrush 18.35 (Spring 1991): 56-66. *''Art at Our Doorstep: San Antonio writers and artists'' featuring Naomi Shihab Nye (edited by Nan Cuba and Riley Robinson). Trinity University Press, 200. Fonds *Guide to the Naomi Shihab Nye Papers, 1894-2008, University of Texas at San Antonio Notes External links ;Poems *"The Rider" at Poetry 180 *Naomi Shihab Nye b. 1952 at the Poetry Foundation. * Some Days - 11 poems at the Other Voices International Project * Naomi Shihab Nye profile and 14 poems at the Academy of American Poets'. ;Prose * Nye's open "Letter to Potential Terrorists" ;Audio / video *Naomi Shahib Nye at YouTube ;About * Nye's page at the Barclay Agency * Profile of Nye at the Institute for Middle East Understanding * Photograph of Naomi Nye at a book-signing at The Twig Bookshop in San Antonio, Texas on June 12, 2008. * Bill Moyers interview with Nye * [http://www.pifmagazine.com/SID/240/ Interview with Nye in Pif Magazine] Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American writers of Arab descent Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:Trinity University (Texas) alumni Category:American poets of Arab descent Category:People from San Antonio, Texas Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American songwriters Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets